Never forget
by crystal97
Summary: there's a forest fire and vio and shadow are running away. "run! shadow please!". warning for minor language. reference to the song yiruma 'kiss the rain' and contains a song from the hunger games


So anyways first ever fanfic I'm posting so don't judge me to harshly please T.T. Anyways here's a short kind of, shadowxvio. Well just warning: there is character death and blood, small cursing, it's yaoi just not explicit. R&R pretty please. I credit part of this story to the Hunger Games by Susanne Collins since I took the song Katniss sang to rue when she died. Also credit to Yiruma's song kiss the rain since I put the words to the song into his piano piece. One more warning, sorry : I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

"Run! Shadow please" a blonde cried running with his hand entangled with a boy who had raven hair. "I'm trying my best vio but the fire is spreading to quickly!" shadow yelled the forest fire drowning out his voice. Vio had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a purple tunic and hat that was now tattered with burns and rips along with his khaki pants that were tucked into his brown boots. Shadow had raven hair and piercing red eyes. He had the same outfit as vio only pitch black. "Come one shad-Ahh!" vio was interrupted as a branch lit on fire fell on him. Shadow stumbled back and quickly removed the branch helping him up to continue their run. Vio panted and hissed with each step, a fortunately small burnt scarring his skin. "Vio, want me to carry you" shadow yelled from behind. "n-no, I'm fine just go" vio hissed. Vio saw a lake and ran faster reaching the lake. He turned to see shadow reaching him when a tree fell on him. "Shadow!" vio yelled running out of the water. He managed to pull him out placing his head on his lap. "S-shadow…answer me" vio whispered moving shadow's bangs to the side. "v-vio, I won't…make it" shadow whispered weakly. Vio stared at the tremendous wound that now overflowed with blood and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. "No, don't say that. you're going to make it", vio insisted, ripping off a piece of his untouched tunic. He placed it in the water and began to try and stop the bleeding. "Vio…remember that day here in this same forest…the song…the one of the forest and the meadow?" shadow whispered a warm smile on his face. Vio looked up and nodded the tears already spilling down his cheeks. "Yes…I do" vio said running his hand in shadow's hair after wrapping the wound. Luckily the fire didn't reach the lake and it began to rain slowly turning off the raging flames. "Can…you…sing for me? You have the most beautiful voice ever. I remember that day when we were 6…I gave you that music box and you right away …just made up a song from it. How enticed I was by your voice and I knew from that moment and on that I …loved you" shadow smiled wincing a bit. Vio smiled sadly remembering that day.

Flash back

"Vio! Vio! Look what I got you!" a 6 year old shadow said with excitement. A six year old vio was sitting against a tree at the moment reading a book and he looked up with curiosity. "What is it shadow?" Vio said standing up. "Well I heard the song and I thought you might like it" shadow smiled showing vio a small box with a handle on the side. Vio looked with pure excitement as shadow turned the handle and soft melody filled the breeze. Vio closed his eyes smiling brightly "I love it I even have a song for it" vio said sitting down with the box in his hands. Shadow perked up and sat down by the tree with vio. "Yes listen" vio smiled. Vio closed his eyes once more breathed in before he began to sing. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow." Shadow was in complete awe at how angelic vio's voice was. He was eager to hear more. "A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open the sun will rise" vio sang as birds even began to listen. "Here it's safe and here it's warm. And here the daisies guard…you from every harm. And here your dream are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you" vio finished off opening his eyes. Shadow smiled and leaned forward giving vio a kiss on the cheek. Vio blushed lightly "I really like you shadow". "I really like you too" shadow said giving vio another small peck but on the lips.

End of flashback

Vio was now sobbing and shadow could only smile sadly. "Vio I love you so much. Never forget I will always love you" shadow whispered bringing up his hand to vio's cheek. "I love you too, so much" vio cried out leaning down to kiss shadow on the lips deeply. Vio parted the tear not stopping for a bit. Shadow brought his hand up to vio's cheek once more and whispered "sing for me please". Vio nodded placing his own hand on the spot were shadow was holding his cheek. He breathed in as rain drops soaked his hair. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow" Vio began softly his ice eyes staring sadly into dying crimson ones. "Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes for when they open the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here it's warm. And here the daisies guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true" Vio continued a sob threatening to come out of his mouth. "Here is the place where…. I …love you" those words left vio's mouth and he began to choke on the next verses unable to contain his pain. Shadow could only coo to try and calm him down as Vio continued the song. "Deep in the meadow hidden far away…A cloak of leaves a moon beam ray. Forget your woes…and… l-let y-your…troubles lay…for when again its morning...they'll wash away…here it's safe and here it's warm and here the daisies guard y-you from every harm. A-and here you're dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is…the …place…where I…love you" Vio finished of the last words being the only understandable part of the song. Shadow never stopped smiling and he whispered softly "never forget" before his eyes slowly closed. Vio's eyes widened and he panicked when shadow's hand fell from his cheek. "Shadow?" Vio mumbled. No response was given and Vio began to shake shadow. "Shadow? Shadow?!" Vio began to yell. "Shadow!" Vio yelled picking up shadow and hugging him tightly. He sobbed and screamed cursing everything and hating the goddesses from taking his shadow away. "Damn it! Why?! This forest that brought us together is the one that brought us apart! Damn it all to hell! We were supposed to be together forever!" Vio cried. He buried his face in shadow's neck whispering 'I love you' when he saw something fall out of the bag shadow had. Vio never let go of shadow and he saw it. It was the music box. Vio set shadow carefully down and he reached for the small box. He looked at shadow before turning the handle. The sweet melody filling the air as the rain continued to fall mixing with the new wave of tears. 'Kiss the rain' Vio thought how ironic. He let the box slowly fall out of his hands hugging shadow again when suddenly the rain stopped. The sun poked through the horizon. The birds began to sing the melody from the box. Vio watched amazed and saddened to see all of them begin to join his burden. "They loved you too you know" Vio said smiling weakly as he kissed shadow's forehead. "They knew you whistled that tune even I heard it when you thought no one was listening. It was only those birds and I who got to see that side of you when everyone else called you a monster, a demon. I never cared if you were a demon I always knew and that never stopped me from loving you. I didn't care if I had to join green and the others to kill you along with Guffu. I wouldn't ever dare lay that damned sword on you. I knew you were forced to act that way because anyone else would have still killed you. Shadow I love you so much and always will". Vio finished crying silently still holding shadow tightly, his black hat falling in a mud puddle. Suddenly he heard something and his ears perked up and he gasped. It was shadow's voice in the eco of what was left of the forest whispering only those two words. "never forget".


End file.
